One Last Goodby
by scikaiju
Summary: Futurefic - The family has lost one of their own, now they gather to hear his last message to them.


The mansion had seen a lot of light and tragedy in it's existence. But right now it had never felt more quiet and empty. A few days prior the one cornerstone of their lives, their rock had finally left them. Bruce had been the unfortunate one to discover this when he and Selina had woken up and discovered he hadn't waken them up nor was he in the kitchen fixing his usually generous breakfasts, just on the oft chance Dick or one of the others happened to stop by. And with Dick that was more than likely. Bruce had found him still in his bed, looking all peaceful. With all the training and studying he put himself through and from his own personal experiences he knew exactly what happened, he had passed on during the night. That took a backseat to the part of him that wanted to pretend that he was wrong and tried to wake him. It didn't take a back seat for long as soon as he felt his cold flesh. Selina was the next to discover this and immediately went to Bruce's side. Alfred had told her how he looked as a young boy after his parents were killed, she imagined that was how he looked now.

Selina took care of contacting the rest of the family as Bruce stayed by his side until the coroner arrived. Damien stood by the door trying to put up the brave front, but he was secretly disturbed at the reaction of his father. Dick and Tim were the first to arrive soon followed by Barbara and Stephanie. Cass showed up a couple of hours later with Barbara making a call to the Justice League to get her a lift from Hong Kong. Clark and the others had shown up the next day to give their condolences, Clark naturally stayed around longer than the other for Bruce. Although knew he was automatic right now as he took care of the detail such as arranging for him to be buried in the Wayne family cemetery plot on the grounds. They all knew Alfred wouldn't approve of being placed there but none of them were going to argue with Bruce.

The funeral was quickly arranged for two days later. The family had showed up, including Jason. Damien started to open his mouth, the words that were about to come out of his mouth clear on the fifteen year olds face. Dick put a hand on his shoulder and said, "Not today Damien, especially not today." The teen simply nodded and stepped away. Dick looked at his Jason and simply said, "He's this way." Jason said nothing as he followed. Although he did allow Dick to put an arm around him when he started to break down when he saw him laying there in the coffin. Friends of the family showed up for the wake and the funeral. James Gordon and Clark hovering around Bruce, each seeing through the front he was putting up. After it was over and Clark, Gordon and the others had left Barbara had herded the family, although Jason had to be dragged, into a side den where a TV and disc player was set up.

She wheeled herself forward saying, "After Alfred discovered I took and passed the bar exam when Bruce was framed for murder he took me on as his personal lawyer. A few months ago he handed me this disc and asked me to play it for all of you when this day came. He explained that he made it shortly after Selina told us about her pregnancy." On cue Selina started to rub her swollen belly lightly. Without another word she put the disc in the player and rolled back to the joining the other as Dick hit play on the remote. He and the others felt a lump form in their throats as his image soon appeared on the screen looking at the camera.

"If you are watching this," he began, "I presumably passed from this mortal coil if a curious mind hasn't found this disc first. Hopefully I died peacefully and didn't trouble you too much in the process. If I didn't die of natural causes…," he paused as if looking for the right words, "then I sincerely hope the party or parties responsible are in the hands of the proper authorities. I hope for this as I would hate for any of you to darken your souls on a quest for vengeance on my account." Jason's features darken slightly but he didn't say anything. "As all of you know I have very few possessions and I ask that if any of you wish to keep any of them that you divide them civilly and not act like the hoodlums you apprehend on a nightly basis. Although I do have one request, I want Master Damien and his soon to be born sibling to take possession of my dairies. I ask this because I know Master Bruce is a hard man to understand. But since I raised him since his parents death I do believe they can offer some insight that may prove helpful in understanding their father a little better." Bruce and Damien didn't look amused but Dick and Tim had a smirk on their faces.

"Now while most people use this time as a will I thought it would be more appropriate to say one last thing to the lot of you in case I didn't have the chance to. While I have been in service to the Wayne family since Master Bruce was a small boy I do consider all of you family and that I am proud of each and every one of you. But I need to speak to you individually, and as they say ladies first." He paused again, collecting his thoughts, "Miss Stephanie, the newest member of the clan. I must admit to you I was unsure of you at first. From your beginnings of as a 'spoiler' to your father's crimes to your willingness to allow Master Bruce to think you had died I had my doubts when I discovered you were passed the Batgirl mantle. But you have more than proven yourself in my eyes of these past five years and I am proud to have seen you grow into the young lady you have become. There are very few points of light in this family, don't ever burn out and leave them in darkness." Stephanie wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Miss Cassandra," he continued. "For one so quiet and serious, never would I have expected that same someone to express as great a joy over the simplest things in life as I have seen you do. I remember the first time you took a bite from a fresh bake batch of cookies Master Dick had requested. The sheer look of delight on your face filed my heart with such joy I cannot accurately describe it."

"You didn't have to," she whispered to herself since she read it on him at the time.

"But I want you to remember one thing, you are more than just a soldier. You are a person with wants and needs. I have tried my best in reminding you and the others of that in my time on this world and I pray it hasn't fallen on deaf ears." There were a few glances at Bruce but he didn't react.

"Miss Barbara, I questioned things when I discovered that the daughter of one of Master's Bruce closest friend took it upon herself to become a costumed vigilante. But you are a stronger person than I, and I suspect, anybody else realized at the time. Something proven in one of our darker days," She winced a bit as her hand went to the bullet wound on the front of her body. Dick gently squeezed her shoulder as he continued. "Most people would have just accepted their lot in life or let it destroy them. You my dear made yourself stronger for it. You are an inspiration to myself and others and you should never forget that.

"Madam Selina," he went on. "These past few years have been interesting to say the least. If I must be honest you would not have been the woman I would have chosen for Master Bruce, but I am glad you are the one he had chosen for himself. This old house had never felt more alive, although I had to adjust to somebody who was more than self sufficient and more than willing to help out this old soul you are a welcomed addition to this family and I hope you will continue to being one of the points of lights I mentioned earlier long after I am gone. My only regret is that I may not see my newest charge being born. It has been far too long since these old walls have heard the sound of children playing and laughing."

"I promise Alfred," she said to the screen.

"Master Damien, I wish you had come into our lives sooner than what you did. Perhaps out of love instead of a pawn by your mother to distract your father with. But you have grown more in the time you have spent with us in my humble opinion then the previous ten years of your life. But with a new child on the way I must ask you, if I haven't already, to be a proper older brother for him or her. If anything follow Master's Richard and Timothy's lead." In the corner he planted himself in, away from the rest of them Jason grunted but a look from Bruce quieted any other protest. "Continue on the path you have taken since you have joined us I and I believe more doors than you expect will open for you than they would have in the life you lead before then.

"Master Timothy, I must confess out of all of them you were the one I worried about the most." Tim raised a confused eyebrow. "You came to us not in sorrow but from your own deductive skills. I was afraid the life you wanted to be part of would have crushed your spirit or worse as soon as you set out. Especially after your own personal tragedies struck And I feared or the worst after your own personal year of hell. With the loss of your father, your closest friends and the apparent demise of Master Bruce. But you showed my previous fears were for not with how strong you really are. And you proved you did not have to be shadowed in darkness to make a difference in this city. Please continue to be the beacon this city desperately needs." Despite him being in his twenties Dick reached over and ruffled his hair, Tim ruffled his back.

"Master Jason," the young man perked up a bit at his name, "and I still do refer to you as Master. You were one of my more troubled charges. While Master Bruce never informed me of what those troubles were, I assume in fear I would treat you differently, I must tell you were as loved as the rest of the ones who took up residence in this old house. And you were always welcomed here while I was alive, and I do sincerely pray that will remain true after I am gone. But I also fear I was the one who failed you the most. I realized you had different needs than Master Richard and failed to voice them properly to Master Bruce. So if you must hate anybody in this family let it be me for failing in my duty."

Jason pretty much shocked most of them by speaking up, "I could never hate you Al."

"Master Richard, I must say you were a major pain in the neck."

Everybody was stunned but Dick as he let out a hearty, "HA!"

Alfred smiled slightly, "I do apologize that particular lack of decorum but I believe you would appreciate that moment of levity more than the others. But you were the original point of light in this house, one I must say I never once doubted would be extinguished from the trail and tribulation your chosen life had to offer. While you were a challenge to reign in at time, especially when the need to slide the staircase banister was involved…"

"You shouldn't have waxed it so well then," Dick shot back with a grin. He got elbowed from several directions.

"Your enthusiasm was catchy and it was hard to reprimand you for such deeds. Out of all my charges you were the one I am most grateful for since I am afraid what Master Bruce would have turned into if you never came into our lives." He paused again but most of them recognized that mischievous glint in his eyes, "Although I must say, if you haven't already, make the first move. Miss Gordon is not going to wait forever." Dick and Barbara immediately went red from all the looks and grins shot in their direction.

"Master Bruce…," he started to say before getting choked up. "I realize this is a rather strange request but I must ask the rest of you to pause this recording and leave the room. I wish to say this to Master Bruce alone." Tim took the remote out of Dick's hand and hit pause. With a little effort he and Barbara were able to get the rest of the out of the room leaving Bruce with the last words Alfred ever recorded.

"Alright," he said after finally picking up the remote, "let's see what was so important you wanted to make sure I was alone."

The image started again and after a moment Alfred started speaking again, "I am sorry for the inconvenience sir, but in a last bit of vanity I wanted you alone to see me refer to you as simply as Bruce. As a gentlemen's gentleman I do have a certain image to maintain," he attempted a smile. "I have known you since you were a young boy and if I had to be honest with myself if I could go back and make sure your parent's death never happen I would in a heartbeat. No one deserves this life, no one. But I can't see you as any other sort of man, sure in his beliefs, unwavering in his dedication to others. Bruce I am proud of the man you grew up to be. Although I have come close on many occasions to having you shut away in Arkham to be totally honest. I have called you Master more out a sense of duty for all these years more than anything else. But truth be told you have been more like a son to me than anything else and everything I have done for you was out of love and loyalty than a sense of duty.

"I realize this will impact you more than the rest of them. I also realize you will throw yourself into your work and try to shut them out because this is how you deal with this instead of saying goodbye. But Bruce please remember you need them as much as they need you right now, a family cannot be divided in a time such as this, please do not do this to yourself again." He took a moment to compose himself, "Now if I know my charges as well as I think I do Master Richard and Timothy should be hovering outside the door. And more than likely Master Richard is currently removing his ear from the door as I speak. Footage from the security camera just down the hall should confirm if my prediction was accurate or not."

Bruce allowed himself a rare smile, "And they wonder who I learned to think five moves ahead from."

"I have served you and your family faithfully for a long time, and as such I must make one final request to you and the others. Do not treat my passing as a moment of sadness. All things die in the life Bruce as you are more than aware. However I do ask you to think of me fondly from time to time. And in one last moment of vanity do speak of me in a good light to your unborn child. It has been an honor Bruce, one I wouldn't have given up for the world." After another moment he stood up and headed for the screen before turning off the camera.

"Goodbye Alfred," he said after sitting there for several long moments. Turning off the machine he headed for the Door. Much like he guessed Dick and Tim were there, as well as Barbara, Selina, Steph, Damien and Cass. Dick was the first to step forward and put an arm around him. Bruce didn't resist as he hugged back then the others joined in. but Bruce was well aware somebody was missing.

Hours later the Red Hood punched the last guy from a group he had been tracking all night with a little more force than what was necessary. Very few of the Bats had showed up the past couple of night and the gangbangers were felling a little uppity. Somebody had to show them they didn't have a reason not to be scared of the night. "None of them are dead." He whipped around to see Bruce and Dick standing by in full bat gear.

"Just for tonight," he answered. "Consider it my last gift to him."

"You left pretty quick," Dick stepped forward. "You know he was right, you're more than welcome to be there, despite what Robin thinks."

"Maybe I don't think I belong," he said, "not anymore."

"Then you wouldn't have shown up," Bruce told him.

"I found these yesterday at my apartment," Dick said taking a small sealable bag out from under his cape. What surprised Jason was the cookies inside. "They're Alfred's peanut butter pecan and chocolate chip cookie. He delivered them as a house warming gift a couple of days before he…," he trailed off. "I kinda of decided that we should all eat them as a last goodbye. Tim figured out that we get three each."

Jason took the bag and smirked, "How many did Selina get?"

Dick grinned, "Hey I said she should get six since she was eating for two. Then she gave me a look and I remembered what she could do with that whip. So I shut up."

"I wish I was there to see that."

"You should have been," Bruce said.

Ignoring what he said he took off the helmet and said, "Well I always missed his cooking," and quickly downed the first two. Then he looked at the third one and for some reason put it back in the baggie and put it in his pocket.

Dick sort of smiled and commented, "Nobody can eat that last cookie either." For once Jason didn't have a comeback.

Instead he asked "Where are the others?"

"Their each taking a part of the city," Bruce said. "They're working off some steam in one form or another."

"Although according to Babs the steam their letting out is going to make the whole underworld afraid of the shadows for a long while," Dick grinned

"Good to see I'm not alone in that thought," Jason grimaced.

"You never had to be," Bruce said.

"He's right," Dick added. "We all agreed after we were done that we were going to meet back at the cave and eat that last cookie together. Join us."

"Come home son," Bruce told him.

Jason was shocked at Bruce calling him son, almost pleading. Or maybe he had before and he just now noticed, or cared. "Just for tonight," he conceded, "for him." Then Bruce smiled, in the bat costume and guided him toward the Batmobile as Dick headed for a Batcycle. All three of them aware that somewhere Alfred was smiling that all of his "children" where coming home, at least for the night.


End file.
